


Got A Secret

by Anubis88



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Heavy Angst, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Self-Harm, Tim Drake is Red Robin, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis88/pseuds/Anubis88
Summary: Can he keep it?





	1. Oops?

Timothy Jackson Drake has a secret.  


Well, that's a little vague, but then again, his life revolves around secrets.

He knows that no one can ever find out about it, or his nightly activities will be taken away from him, just like the mantle of Robin he (used) to carry.

No, this secret is so well burried that not even Ra's al _Fucking_ Ghul could find it. 

He plans on keeping it that way, just like how he _plans_ on keeping the fact that he's missing a vital organ a secret from Bruce, and his little hoard of birds.  


But alas, when has Tim's plans ever worked out well for him?

He's suiting up for patrol, in a quiet secluded area of the lockers, so no one can see him, when Jason comes barreling in, complaining about the excessive heat outside for it only being February

Jason freezes mid-rant when he spots Tim, shirt off, showing all the gruesome scars he's collected over the years as a result.

Before Tim can get his brain to stop screaming 'error' 'error' 'secrets revealed, run _far, far away_' Jason is dragging him, half naked, out to the main part of the cave.

Tim struggles in the larger man's hold, but freezes when all eyes turn to look at what the commotion is.

All occupants' eyes lock on to the scars covering his torso like paint on a canvas. The eyes make him want to laugh, hysterically, for an indefinite amount of time, because hey, _laughter's the best medicine right?_

The sound he _instead_ manages to make, is something akin to a mouse being stepped on.  


_'Oops'_ Tim thinks as the Family all look at him in silent horror. 

At his body. His scars.

He tries to move, say something, laugh it off, run, far _far_ away, and hide in the most secure place in the universe, somewhere Oracle can't hack. Somewhere Bruce can't reach. Somewhere Dick can't get his needy little hands in. Somewhere Jason isn't looking at him like _that_

Superman had the right idea. Have an emergency fortress no one can access. Great Idea.

After what feels like an eternity, Tim decides to bite the bullet, since it seems everyone else is to busy staring

"It's not as bad as it looks?" he cringes at the question in his own, traitorous voice.

After what feels like _another_ eternity, Dick slowly speaks, eyes roaming around his body in a way that reminds Tim of looking at a car accident.  


Don't want to look, but can't look away from the gruesome image

"That..." Dick starts, "should _not_ sound like a question."


	2. Lie's He's Sworn to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is forced to have a talk he wishes he'd never have to have in his life, but here he is.
> 
> Doing exactly that.
> 
> In front of all the people, he at one point called 'family'.

"Jason, let me go. I need to finish changing."

Tim tries to pull away. Emphasis on _tries._

"Aw hell no." Jason's Gotham accent leaks through, showing how stressed he is 

"No one walks through the cave with scars like _that_ without some explanation Babybird" 

"_Jason._" Tim does _not_ whine, and anyone who says otherwise is a filthy, dirty liar. 

The older vigilante just shakes his head, and begins the _very_ difficult process of dragging the younger vigilante over to sit down so they can all have a little_chat_

"Jason let me _go_!" 

"Nah, I think with a _fine_ little booty like yours Timmy, we should have a look'e see. Talk about what the hell's goin on yeah?" 

Jason grunts as Tim swings at him, just barely missing a very _important_ lower body organ.

While Jason is busy hauling Tim towards a chair, Bruce manages to snap out of it enough to blink from where he's been staring in horror at his son.

Oh _god_ his _son_. That's his son. He's covered in scars. What _happened_ while he was lost in time? 


End file.
